<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>neighbor, neighbor by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740889">neighbor, neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess'>lunalovvvess (storybuyer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>door no.2 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neighbor au, klaus appears briefly, swearing per usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must be a bad cook when I can smell it through the wall.” (prompt from dresupi)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>door no.2 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>neighbor, neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being friends with Diego, you decided, is like being friends with a stray cat.</p><p>Both will scratch at your door for food, usually with a new cut or scar, and both tend to disappear for days at a time.</p><p>Whenever Diego isn’t performing his disappearing act, he manages to attach himself to your hip.</p><p>The first time you came home and Diego was on your couch, you screamed and hit him with your umbrella.</p><p>It’s been a few months since Diego moved in, and now, you’re used to him. You’re used to making big meals to share with him, used to wiggling your feet under his legs to warm them while you’re watching tv. You’re just used to this weird friendship.</p><p>•••</p><p>It was another one of those weeks where Diego was M.I.A when a weird smell started coming through the wall. It was subtle at first, but after a couple of hours it filled your apartment. And it was coming from Diego’s apartment.</p><p>It was not a pleasant smell, so you decide to knock on Diego’s door and see if he’s home.</p><p>Instead, you run into him in the hallway.</p><p>“You must be a bad cook when I can smell it through the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Diego turns from unlocking his door, a frown on his face.</p><p>“I haven’t been in my apartment since last week.”</p><p> </p><p>You lean against the wall next to him.</p><p>“Then what’s the smell in my apartment? It’s coming through our wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Diego fumbles with his lock, swearing under his breath until he gets it and throws the door open.</p><p>You follow him inside (at a calmer pace), looking around curiously.</p><p> </p><p>It was… bare. And a little sad. Also, filled with smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Motherfucker!”</p><p>You follow Diego’s voice deeper into the apartment, until you find him in his room.</p><p> </p><p>He was holding a pair of half-melted.. slippers? Diego looks up when you enter, an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“These were for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?”</p><p> </p><p>He thrusts the slippers into your hands and walks away from you. You follow him curiously, still holding his gift. He stops in the living room and whirls around to face you.</p><p>“Your feet are always fucking freezing and you keep sticking them under me.”</p><p> </p><p>You freeze. This wasn’t the first time someone has said that to you, but it hurt coming from Diego.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ll try to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you buy me slippers?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because your feet are always cold!”</p><p> </p><p>You throw your hands up in the air in exasperation.</p><p>“Why are we even fighting about this? I’m sorry that I can take a hint Diego!”</p><p> </p><p>He raked his hands through his hair, visibly frustrated.</p><p>“You’re taking the wrong hint!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it?! What hint am I supposed to be taking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those slippers are so your feet are warm when I’m not there.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh.</p><p>You blink up at him. You didn’t notice before, but you had moved closer to him during the argument, your feet almost touching his.</p><p> </p><p>Diego stares back at you, and when his eyes flick down to your lips, you start to lean up towards him.</p><p>You feel one of Diego’s hands cupping your cheek and his breath on your lips. Your eyes start to flutter close in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>SLAM</p><p> </p><p>Diego quickly moves you behind him at the sound, tensing as he turns towards the noise. You peer cautiously around him as someone makes their way in from the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I had a spare key!”</p><p>The person has their back turned, and seems to be talking to thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Diego clears his throat and the person whirls around to face him, a wide smile on their face.</p><p>“Diego! You’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>You don’t have to see Diego’s face to know that he was glaring.</p><p>“Of course I’m here, this is my apartment Klaus. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Klaus (?) ignores his question to peer around and stare at you, eyes filled with mischief.</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p>You respond in unison, stepping away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N is my neighbor.”</p><p> </p><p>You nod quickly.</p><p>“And I’m on my way out. See ya Diego!”</p><p> </p><p>You hurry past Klaus and out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You really have the worst timing Klaus.”</p><p>Is the last thing you hear before the door closes and you’re in the hallway. Still holding the burnt slippers. That Diego got for you. Your hot neighbor Diego. That you almost kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chat with me on <a>tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>